


Missing My Beloved

by Cici3



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cici3/pseuds/Cici3
Summary: Lucifer is stuck back at Devildom to perform duties for Diavolo. He hasn't seen his brothers in two weeks and he enjoys the peace but not seeing his Beloved Jetea  for so long has left him feeling needy
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Missing My Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, I suggest you read my My Devil Academia series that tells the tale of how they came together. This isn't a direct point in the story, I literally saw an amazing fanart on twitter yesterday and had to do it! This does entail my dynamic Duo.
> 
> This was inspired by a picture made by @Aurora Archangel  
> Follow her on twitter, her work is amazing!!

I sat alone in my room doing my tasks per usual; I was trying to expedite the completion as I knew that my beloved would be coming do Devildom this evening and we would finally spend time together. I wanted to stay during the summer vacation with her at the summer home on her parents land along with my brothers, however my duty to Diavolo stands and thus I had to return.

In honesty, I was grateful to be away from my troublesome brothers for a couple of weeks but to be away from her was nowhere as pleasant. I had to admit that she had me spoiled; the way she would make me lunch when I was still trying to do work there, and how she would even have my clothes pressed when I awoke for the day. As much as I disapproved the day she doted, I couldn’t help but feel pride that I had such a wonderful woman she could satiate my every need…no matter what I hungered for.

No…I can’t think of that now…I had to finish this report. I wrote quickly, listening to the ticking of the clock…it reminded me of the sound of her heels as she would walk into my room. She would wear her uniform perfectly as always, her navy skirt fluttering as she sashayed towards me carrying my lunch. Her thigh high socks barely kissing the hem of her skirt, her smile sweet and her olive eyes bright as she would kiss me with soft pouty lips; bending over to reveal the backs of those smooth toned thighs.

Fuck…not now….Focus on the report.

I continued to write, and of all times my pen runs out of ink; I pulled out the side drawer and I found a rose, she must have left this a while ago, it was wilted and darkened…like that garnet hair of hers…she even smelled of roses because her bath oils and flowers; her silky olive skin felt so amazing to the touch from her feet to her soft…supple breasts…oh dammit…not now. I could myself getting hard, and I pulled out my DDD to contact her.

“Hello, Luci…are you alright?” No, I needed you now.

“Tèa, hello; I am fine, I simply wanted to know when you would be arriving.” I want to fuck you until bedframe breaks.

“I’m sorry love…I will be later than expected…Mother needed help with dinner but I will bring you some on the way. Are you hungry?” I’m so hungry…but I can’t let her know I was feeling so needy.

“Yes, I am feeling a bit peckish, but you don’t have to bring me anything.” It was quiet on the other end for a moment.

“Luci…I love you, I would do anything for you.” Why did she say it that way?

“And I you Beloved, now hurry alright?”

“Of course, Bye.”

“Bye” I hung up, the sound of her voice only making my predicament worse. I looked to my work now completely uninterested and began to palm myself…Tèa…damn I need you. I began to imagine her sitting upon my desk facing me in that immaculate uniform and that deep blue skirt riding upward, legs crossed and leaning toward me, her lips curved in a sly smile.

(My, my…is Mr. Pride missing little old me?) She would bounce her top foot and her eyes would shine with her own pride and arrogance, it was such a turn on, if only to bend her to my own will.

 _Ha, you’ve been a very bad girl, I have told you about punctuality and you shirk your duties, you will need to be punished._ I removed my gloves and began to unfasten my belt, and she would only smile wider.

(And how are you going to do that?) She would uncross and then cross her legs again, teasing me.

 _Take off the uniform. Now_. She would raise an eyebrow and take off the jacket…slowly, before dropping it to the floor; she wore a navy button up shirt with a green neckerchief underneath. She pulled at the neckerchief until it came loose and then let it float to the floor, and then waited.

 _I said all of it._ She would tilt her head and reach up to take the ribbon that was tying her hair, letting it fall over her chest and shoulders like a claret flood. She would wait again, just to irritate me. I unzipped my slacks and freed myself; damn I was so aroused I ached.

 _Stop being a fucking tease and do it._ She would smile; satisfied she made me lose composure if only for a moment, granting another win for her before reaching up to unfasten the first three buttons of her blouse and then stopping again. She would remove her heels and run a socked foot up my thigh.

(You sure are eager Luci…let’s say we go somewhere more comfortable.) I looked to my bed and stood to get in it. sitting back against the headboard. She would hop down from my desk and move to follow.

 _Stop right there; You didn’t do as you were told, that will grant another punishment_. She would cross her arms and narrow her eyes.

(And what, Mr. Pride would that be?) She is so damned defiant...I began to massage myself in gentle strokes.

 _You are going to tell me how much you wish you could be here; you are going to admit that you hunger for me too. And you are going to take off the uniform_. She blushed this time…ha, a win for me, but to be spiteful she started from the bottom of the shirt.

(I miss you…I haven’t seen you in two weeks…) she would have made it up another two buttons.

 _Keep going._ She would blush and look down.

(I miss having your arms around me, I miss you holding me close and I miss kissing you…your lips taste amazing) She would have finished unbuttoning and dropped the shirt to the floor revealing a lacy black bra that no one but Asmo bought for her. She would look up, a little flustered and then unfasten her bra and letting it fall as well. She then reached for the zipper on her skirt.

 _No, leave that and come here_. She would climb into the bed, lying beside me on my left, and I could just make out her brown nipples, already erect. I gripped myself tighter as I stroked. She would lie flat on her back beside me, her hair falling away from her perky C-cup breasts one of her knees raised, looking up at me sheepishly.

(Do you remember the last time we were together, when we made love?) Fuck…

 _Yes, I remember._ She would make eye contact as she teased her own nipple.

(I’ve been thinking about it every night since…I miss the way you touched me, the way you filled me…) She would slowly pull back her skirt and begin to touch herself. I was getting too hot; I loosened my tie, and unbuttoned my own shirt as I watched her play in her secret place.

(L-Luci…I want you so bad…you fuck me so good and I want it again…I have so much juice for you.) She would remove her dripping finger, sticking her tongue out before sexily putting the finger in her mouth and licking it clean.

“Oh shit…” I gripped a little tighter; I was already getting too close.

(Mmm…I don’t think you meant to say that put loud Senpai…I think someone is just as needy as I am.) I slowed down; I didn’t want to come yet, not yet. She stopped her play and lifted onto her knees. I imagined her running her fingers along my stomach and up my chest, pressing her breasts against my left arm. She would continue her play as she would kiss and nibble along my neck as gasping and moaning in my ear. I began to speed back up again,

(Lu...Lu...ci…I want you..mmmm…I want you so bad. I want you to give it to me again.)

_I want to give it to you too…why aren’t you here…_

(I’m…ahhh…. so sorry..hnngg… my love…was this meant for me?) Her hand would go all the way down my stomach to my member that at this point I was beginning to give it all I had.

 _Yes…it’s was…take off the skirt, quickly._ She would sit down and unzip the skirt before pulling it off of her, revealing she had no underwear.

So…that is why…you…mmm…were so hesi--tant… Her thighs were wet with her love, she would come over and sit between my knees and sat up on her own knees so I could see her in all her glory.

(What can I say? You know how you make me feel.) I bit down on my lip, I couldn’t contain every groan that threatened to escape me.

(Why are you trying so hard to be quiet? Your brothers are gone remember, it’s just you and me here.) I threw my head back against the headboard, I needed release and I needed it now. I imagined her leaning forward both hands against the headboard, her breasts against my chest and her womanhood just inches from where I needed it to be.

“Dammit Tèa…ohh fuck….I’m so close…” She would kiss along my neck and began to moan herself.

(Mmm…does my big kitty want to come now?)

“Yes…ahh…”

(Come for me Luci…mmm…come for me…) I couldn’t control my breathing, I was almost there.

(Come on Luci…ahh…we’re almost there…only you can take us there.) My toes began to curl and my left hand fisted the sheets. She would reach down and begin to play with herself again.

(You make me…mmm….so hot..ohhhh….you always feel so good! You make me scream for more of you…ahhh…every time! That is why this pussy belongs to you, it’s all yours my love.)

“OH….shhhhiittt….Oh fuck….mmm…Hnggg…..aaaaaahhhhh!!” I finally exploded, my seed spilling all over my hand and stomach. I panted coated in sweat and unable the catch my breath, my heart pounded so hard I thought I would burst and the high was so intense immediately felt fatigued. As I looked around, I was totally alone. As soon as I was able to breathe steadily, I rose and went into the shower to clean myself. I still had the towel around my waist when she entered my bedroom.

“Luci! Oh I missed you so much!” she put the food down on my desk before she wrapped her arms around my damp body. I held her close before lifting her chin to taste her mouth; she let out a slight moan in response.

“Oh how I missed that…I wish I was here sooner…” I leaned back and looked at her with a smile.

“Well, you are tardy…I see I’m going have to punish you.”


End file.
